emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7738 (2nd February 2017)
Plot Doug has set up a vegetable stall with an honesty box. Gabby and Noah decide to skip school. Moira and Victoria have spent the night at the police station, although the police have nothing on them. It's the day of Lachlan's sentencing and Chrissie is hopeful that with time served, her son will be home today. Doug is annoyed at Tracy's bad pronunciation and puts it down to her not reading enough. Megan realises she'll have to go crawling back to Charity when the other venue hen party venue is closed down to an insect infestation. Emma overhears Ross on the phone talking about a stolen car and demands to know who stole a car. Ross reveals it was Moira. Charity takes pleasure in desperate Megan asking to use The Woolpack for a hen night. Andy's loved ones also prepare for the sentencing in the café. Chrissie winds up moody Victoria by pushing her out of the way. Moira returns to find Emma sitting at her kitchen table. Emma demands to know exactly what she's been up to with her son, and Moira assumes she's talking about Pete. Emma threatens to call the police, but Moira warns her if she does, she'll bring Ross down with her. Moira insists it was a moment of madness, but Emma questions how she'd feel if she'd done the same with Adam. Moira explains she's fighting with everything she's got to keep the farm as it's the only place she feels close to Holly. Chrissie and Lawrence return from the sentencing without Lachlan, who has been sentenced to ten months, although reduced to five. Chrissie blames Rebecca for Lachlan being behind bars, but Rebecca insists she should blame herself. Tracy neglects her shop duties to read a book and David wonders what's got into his wife. Tracy gives David a book and asks him not to mock her. The hen party arrives in The Woolpack and a few of them are sick. Frank is suspicious of Charity when she mentions cockroaches, as Megan only said an insect infestation. Gabby and Noah put comments in the honesty box. Emma tells Moira that stealing a car is not her and insists she needs help. Emma states Moira needs her family around her although Moira is adamant she's alright on her own. Charity and Chas work out the hens have brought in their own booze. Charity reveals she planted the cockroaches at the other venue, unaware Frank is listening in. Robert insists Rebecca can't leave as Chrissie will come round and she can't let Chrissie win. In the shop, tipsy Chrissie moans to Lawrence about Rebecca. Diane, Doug and Bernice appear in the shop and Chrissie tells them they make her sick as Lachlan is just a scared boy. Victoria hits back and tells Chrissie that she makes her sick as she's taken Andy away from Sarah at the time she needs him most, suggesting that if Chrissie takes her head out of her backside she'd see all the other lives she's destroyed, including her own son's. She insists Chrissie cannot talk about scared children and finishes her vitriol by calling Chrissie a poisonous cow. Lawrence feels awful and drags Chrissie out of the shop. Frank questions why Charity would plant the cockroaches and threatens to tell Megan. Rebecca packs her case and informs Chrissie she's leaving. She questions how they ended up like this. Chrissie demands Rebecca hand over her keys, but Rebecca spots their mother's wedding ring on a chain around Chrissie's neck and realises her sister set her up. A struggle ensues and Chrissie ends up falling over the banister and on to a glass table below, smashing it to pieces. Cast Regular cast *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden Guest cast *Bride - Pippa Fulton Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Kitchen and office *The Grange - Guest lounge and front garden *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *David's Shop - Shop floor Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,870,000 (20th place). Memorable dialogue [[Victoria Barton|'Victoria Barton']]': '"D'you know what makes me sick, Chrissie? You. Yer weasel of a son and your nasty, horrible, snide attempts at framing my brother. But d'you know what's even worse? The fact that you have taken a father away from his little girl at the time that she needs him the most. Andy doesn't know that she's got cancer, that he could lose her and that is all down to you. So maybe if you took yer head outta yer backside for two minutes, you'd see all the other lives you destroyed, as well as your own son's! So don't you dare talk to me or talk to anybody about scared kids right now, you poisonous, self-centered cow!" Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes